Nanny Logan
by TC-Kat
Summary: Logan is furious when Charles tricks him into taking care of two brats but will the poor feral be able to stick it out? Papa Logan/little Anna-Marie and Kitty. WILL contain swearing. Come on, it's Logan for goodness sake! XD
1. Chapter 1

Logan had a cocky smirk as he leaned against the side the brick wall outside Xavier's, lighting his cigar. He had been a smug bastard all morning after Chuck had personaly asked him to take care of some precious cargo. Old one eye looked livid by the idea which made the victory all the more sweet. So much for Scooter being Chuck's number one guy. Of course Logan was more then eager to accept. He needed some excitement. He was so bored over the last week that he actually hoped for a chance to showdown with Sabretooth or to stop some building or whatever from blowing up. This was going to be kick ass.

"Logan, the cargo arrived" Charles smiled, wheeling out to the man.

"Right" he grunted, taking one last drag and letting the smoke fill his instantly healing lungs before stubbing it out with the heel of his boot. "Let's get this over with, huh?" he smirked over his shoulder at the Q-ball.

"This way" he gestured for him to follow, going back inside.

He grunted a final time while he followed, still as smug as he could be. "So, this mission too dangerous for One-Eye?" he smirked and would never admit it but strutted down the hall like a bad ass.

"Scott isn't the right person for this" Charles tried to word it right.

"Too much of a fucking pansy, ya mean?" he smirked. Yeah, that sounded about right. Chuckie needed a real man for the job.

"I dont approve of that language in here but believe what you will" was his answer before stopping at the door.

"In here?" Logan grinned, practically giddy for excitement as he opened the door...

"I'm a barbie girl! In a barbie woooooorld! Life if plastic! It's fantastic!" a shrill little voice was singing.

"The hell?" he growled, going into the room.

The room only had two little brats in it. No weapons. No evil plans. No bombs. He's been tricked!

"Charles..." he growled, sending the sneaky old bastard a death glare which only seemed to amuse him.

"I did say precious cargo and what's more precious then little children?" he smiled.

"Ya want me to be a fucking babysiter?!" he continued to growl.

"Not a babysitter, I merely want you to watch over them for the time being" he explained gently.

"That's a babysitter, Chuck" he groaned, face palming.

"Then so be it but you accepted the job and I very much appreciate it" he smiled and left. Left Logan Howlett incharge of two brats... Fuck healing, he was a goner!

Shaking his head, he looked back to the little brats.

One had long brown hair. The one dancing around like she was on a sugar hype and singing that annoying song. She was dancing with some kind of stuffed bunny and dancing-what Logan could only imagine- some kind of face paced ball dance thing. He wasnt a dancing person.

The other had the oddest two toned hair as she sat in the chair, watching the other girl with a bored expression which made Logan snort. Poor Kid...

"Alright, enough dancing around" he ordered, walking over to them. The quiet one looked up at him but the little twinkle toes had completely ignored him. "Oi, fairy! I told ya to give it a rest!" he barked out the order, watching as she suddenly stopped and looked up at him with big round eyes.

"I'm looking after ya both so what's ya names?" he asked, thinking he might as well call them something other then twinkle toes and quiet one.

"Kitty!" the little fairy dancer grinned up at him.

"Alright" he gave her a nod then looked to the other. "Name?" he asked.

She continued to stare at him for a few more moments before scowling. "Name?" she grunted.

"What?" he rose his brow.

"What?" she rose her brow, having a little attitude.

"It aint wise to mock me, girl" he growled.

"It aint wise to mock me, boy" she tried growling but merely ended up coughing.

Okay, he had to smirk a little at that. Kid had balls.

"Oi, twinkle- I mean, Kitty" he quickly corrected himself. "What's her name?" he asked.

"Marie!" she told him.

"Much better" he nodded. "Kitty, Marie, either of ya hungry?" he asked, raising his brow when they both nodded frantically at him. "I'll take ya down to the kitchen but leave the bunny thing here" he told Kitty, not wanting to be scene with two brats, let alone two brats and a furry cuddly toy.

"I cant leave him, he'll be lonely!" she gasped in horror, holding the teddy in a death grip.

"Lonely? Dammit kid, it's a fucking toy" he groaned. "It aint gonna get lonely, it aint even alive" he explained which probably wasn't something he should have said.

The Kitty girl started making a strange whiny noise as tears threatened to fall and the Marie girl scowled up at him. "Yeh take that back, yah big stupid head!" she made her own orders.

"I aint gonna tell her the thing is real when it aint" he rolled his eyes, clearly not understanding the imagination of a child. And with that, Kitty was in floods of tears and Marie was glaring up at him more.

"Shit!" he went to his knees. "What's wrong? Did I break ya? Ya hurt? Why the hell are ya crying?" he panicked. He hated brats but Chuck would have his balls if something happened to his precious cargo.

"Y-you said Fluffington was dead!" Kitty cried, wailing at the top of her lungs.

"No, he aint dead... he's sleepin'?" he tried.

"Sleeping? so-so he can come eat with us?" she asked, hugging the teddy even closer, if that was even possible.

Logan wanted to say no so much but one look into those hopeful little watery eyes made him relent. "Sure" he groaned. "The teddy can come eat too" he muttered, hoping no one heard him say that.

"Mr. Fluffington" she said. "His names Mr. Fluffington" she made more clear when she saw Logan's brain fart expression.

"Mr... Mr Fluffington, can come eat" he growled, not believing he said the thing's name.

"Goody!" she smiled, skipping out the room with a hungry Marie in toe.

However, Logan stayed in the room for a moment as he watched them leave. He was going to kill that sneaky bastard for tricking him like this. Logan Howlett DIDNT do kids.

(A/N: I hope people liked it ^_^ it was fun to write hehe. This wasnt all me though since I got this idea from an RP with my friend so half the credit goes to X24Neko! I'll hopefully be updating this again today but please, let me know what you think!)


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty and Marie had been screaming and running all the way to the kitchen with Logan following behind. He couldn't believe this was the important mission he had been asked to do. He was a fucking babysitter.

"Having fun?" came a smug voice in the kitchen. Looking over, he saw Scooter with a big shit eating grin.

"Ya knew it was taking care of kids, didn't ya?" he growled dangerously. He never did like being made a fool of. Especially not by someone like summers.

"Found out this morning" he snickered as he sipped his coffee. "I agree with you all the way, you are more suited for this then I am" he said smugly.

"Shut the fuck up, ya-" he was stopped in his rage when he felt a tug on his jeans. It was Marie pulling on the material.

"Food" she reminded him, not at all patient.

"Alright Kid, go sit down" he snorted, watching her scramble onto one of the high chairs. Shaking his head, he went over to the fridge to find anything that a kid would like. It had taken him a few minutes until he came across some child looking cereal. He guessed that he had hit the jackpot when he heard cheering. "Ya like this?" he asked, shaking the box.

"Yeah!" both little girls were grinning at the sugary cereal.

He rose his brow, looking at the back of the box as he read through the ingredients. "Shit... ya might as well eat a fucking bag of sugar and rat poison, at least that would decay ya insides more humanly" he snorted, setting the box back in the cabinet it came from. "Neither of ya are gonna be eating that shit while I'm looking after ya" he said, putting some bread under the grill.

"That aint fair!" Marie grumped, giving him the stink eye. He was hogging all the good stuff!

"It's completely fair so zip it" he growled, placing the slightly burned toast on a plate and setting it on the table for them.

Both girls just stared at the black charcoal toast before looking up at him. They were suppose to eat that?

"Well, go on" he grunted, gesturing for them to eat.

"Ewie!" Kitty shook her head, hugging Mr. Fluffington to her chest.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked, taking a bite. Okay. It may have been a little burnt but it would toughen the little pipsqueaks up.

"That's gross!" Marie scowled, wanting nothing to do with the toast.

"Tough shit, I aint no five-star cook" he said, losing patience. These kids were so damn picky.

"Everything alright in here?" Ororo asked, walking into the kitchen. The Professor had asked her to check up on them and she was glad she did after hearing an argument about to break out.

"Icky!" was all kitty said, pointing to the toast.

"Dammit kid! the toast is fine, eat it!" he glared down at the little brat, instantly regretting his temper when he saw the little fairy dancer close to tears.

"How about I make some eggs and pancakes?" Ororo smiled warmly, trying to calm the children.

"Thanks, darlin'" Logan sighed, sitting down after the children voiced their approval.

She gave him a short nod as she walked over to the stove, grabbing two frying pans before making some fried eggs and pancakes.

Logan rubbed his temple, glancing sideways when he noticed the kid with the two toned hair looking at him. "What?" he grunted.

"Yeh always gruntin'" she stated, staring at him with those big innocent eyes of hers.

"Yeah, so?" he asked.

"Are yeh a monkey?" she asked curiously.

He rolled his eyes when he heard Ororo trying to calm her snickers from that question. "No, I'm a wolf feral" he told her.

"Yeh look like a monkey" Marie told him.

"A little chimp!" Kitty giggled.

"A gorilla" Marie grinned.

"A panda!" she squealed happily.

"A walrus!" Marie grinned even more.

"Alright!" he groaned in annoyance as Ororo came over with the breakfast. "Are kids always this annoying?" he asked her, watching them eat like little piglets.

"It's cute" she smiled, cuffing him gently.

"Sure" he snorted as he rubbed the back of his head, giving her a wink while he took out his lighter and a cigar. Sticking the end into his mouth, he lit it and watched the kids eating their pancakes like a couple of hungry wolf pups.

"Logan, you shouldn't smoke in front of them" Ororo tutted, handing the little ones two fruit juice cartons.

"I'll go by the window" he grunted, going over. "But only 'cause ya asked nicely, sweetcheeks" he joked, making her roll her eyes good-naturedly.

His innocent flirting ended when he heard the little brats chanting something about playing. "Go on then" he heaved a sigh, following them outside after stubbing out the cigar. "Thanks again, darlin'" he called to his friend before making his way over to Kitty who was in a trance over the pretty flowers.

"Ya like them, kiddo?" he asked, crouching down next to her as she nodded her head furiously. "Might be able to get some yer room if ya good" he chuckled, ruffling her hair when she hugged his arm.

"They're pretty!" she flashed him a toothy grin that almost melted the old feral's heart.

"I guess" he shrugged, looking over them. "How about ya pick some an' I'll go get ya a vase to put them in?" he suggested.

"Okay!" she grinned, more than happy to pick the prettiest of the pretty flowers.

He got up, chuckling as he watched the little girl. "Stay close and behave!" he called to the other one, seeing her running around a tree for some odd reason. Children were weird little things.

He made his way into back inside and searched for a vase that he could use for the flowers. It had to be something little or the kid wouldn't be able to carry it. There was no way he was going to carry it. Logan Howlett carrying a vase of flowers through the halls? he'd never live it down.

Shaking his head from the thought, he grabbed a small vase from a cabinet and proceeded to fill it with cold water before heading back out. However, he couldn't smell Marie close by anymore which pissed him off since he had told her to stay close.

"Where's Marie?" he asked the other little girl, handing her the vase.

"I dunno" she shrugged.

"Dammit" he cursed, looking around as he sniffed the air. "Marie! MARIE!" he called. What he didn't expect was to see the girl walk out of the trees with her fruit juice straw hanging out her mouth.

Before he even had a chance to ask her what she was doing, She hunched her shoulders and put on a gargoyle expression. "Grunt! grunt! grunt! grunt! Kid! kid! kid! kid! grunt! grunt! grunt! grunt!" she impersonated Logan, puffing on the 'cigar' straw.

Logan rose his brow as a smirk crossed his lips, amused by the girl's antics as he picked her up. "That suppose to be me, ya little brat?" he asked.

She giggled, linking her arms around his neck as she nodded. "Ah'm Logan- grunt grunt!- and yeh gotta do as Ah say cause Ah'm a big grouchy poopy head- grunt grunt!" she grinned, the straw still hanging out her mouth.

"Oh? that so?" he smirked, tickling the little rugrat, letting out his slight playful side now no one was around.

The little girl dropped her straw, squealing with giggles as she curled away from his silly fingers. "Bully!" she called him, grinning.

"Ya got that right, little one" he winked down at her with a good-natured growl.

Giggling, she climbed up a little, trying to blow a raspberry into his neck which made him chuckle. "C'mon" he smiled, bouncing her a little in his arm before looking down at Kitty. "Got all the flowers ya like?" he asked, smiling more when she nodded and showed him the vase. "C'mon then, 'bout time ya both have a nap" he said, leading them both inside. He could get a hang of this Daddy stuff.


End file.
